The Lies We Believed
by AliCloud
Summary: "The men brought their captive into the light and for the first time Harry could clearly see the boy. He was about 16, with black hair that hung a bit over his sea green eyes." Percy's headed for Hogwarts, and all Hades is about to break loose.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! I'm AliCloud and this is my first story ok, so be nice. If you really feel the need to spend your time bagging out others who are really trying their best then feel free to flame me, I really don't care. Even if all I get is flames I'm still gonna keep writing and there's nothing you can do about it. Take that!**

**But seriously, I would appreciate some constructive criticism from those awesome enough to feel like contributing. So on that note... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Now as much as I'd like to take credit, there is no way that I own either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling own everything.**

The Lies We Believed

Chapter 1: Secrets in the dead of Night.

The first night of term was not a good one for Harry Potter. Despite getting to bed late and being extremely tired he had still managed to have one of his worst nightmares yet. The screaming of his parents was relived again in Harry's unconscious mind.

The result of this was Harry waking, drenched in sweat, scare burning, with his sheets all at the bottom of his bed. His chest heaved as the beating of his heart slowly calmed down, with Harry fighting to control his panicked state. It was alright, it didn't happen. Well... it did, but not just then. He was in his dormitory, in his own bed, with Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean just across the room. Nothing could hurt him. He couldn't possibly be reached here. The dream meant nothing.

Resigned to the fact that there was very little chance of his resumed slumber, Harry donned his glasses and sat up. Silently, he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and carefully made his way across the slightly creaking floorboards, towards the window. It had a nice view of the grounds and, although it was night, the scenery could still be seen thanks to the moon's eerie glow.

Harry settled onto the small ledge next to the window. He could clearly see the lake from here in all its terrifying glory. The moon was directly above it and a glistening, silver sphere was reflected onto the lake's seemingly innocent surface. Harry, however, knew what lay below that crystal surface and from what he'd seen, the giant squid was the least of the terrors.

Water, he concluded, was not a thing to be trifled with.

Harry let his gaze slide lazily to the side. There was the tree, the one where he, Ron and Hermione spent so much of their free time. Recent discoveries had also shown that it was a favourite spot of his father's too. Harry shuddered; his father's image brought back many things he would rather forget. Like the flash of green light or the high pitched scream.

Then his gaze moved on and Harry pushed everything to the back of his mind. It hurt less that way. No use fretting over spilt milk and the like. At least that's what he told himself.

Harry hadn't noticed them at first. They were moving silently to begin with and all except one of them were dressed in black. They were walking in a tight huddle with their bodies bent towards the ground in supposed stealth. About six of them faced the outside, as if searching for attackers, their wands raised. A further four were hauling some sort of package between them.

By the time Harry noticed them the mysterious group were already halfway across the grounds. Harry probably wouldn't have noticed them if he hadn't been looking in their direction and he was almost sure he was the only one to be awake at this hour. Everyone else was blissfully ignorant that something was being smuggled across the grounds.

Even as Harry watched, the 'package' which Harry now concluded was a teenage boy sprang to life, kicking and screaming, trying to break free of his captors. He managed to free himself but Harry watched in dismay as the boy was grabbed again by his arms. The mysterious teenager elbowed his opponent in the stomach and hurled himself at the circle of enemies in hopes of making an escape. Through sheer force the boy managed to break free just long enough for him to unsheathe a thin sword from Merlin-knows-where.

Harry stared in fascinationas the sword glittered in the moonlight. It was, in itself, a sight to see, even without the amazing skill this boy obviously possessed. The sword twisted and arced under the boy's careful instruction. It looked like an extension of his arm, not just a thin piece of metal.

As the boy took down his attackers, Harry was sure the boy would escape. Spells seemed to have no effect on the boy, they simply glanced off. His captors had no way to compete with the sword and were suffering as a result. Despite the odds, Harry was sure this young individual would have no problems beating these larger opponents.

But even as Harry was considering the odds a man came up silently behind the surrounded youth. The man didn't attack from behind or try to tackle the boy to the ground, like the others did. No. He simply tapped the boy (if rather hard) on his back, as if he expected something significant to happen.

If not significant, it was a bit weird.

Harry was sure the boy would just turn and bring the man down. He was certain that this captive would see the man brought low. The result was more puzzling.

The boy screamed in agony, his head whipped back and he howled, as if he'd been stabbed. The boy collapsed to the floor as writhed in uncontrollable pain. Harry was relieved when the boy stilled, unconscious.

The man placed his foot on the boy's body in mock triumph. It was clear that he did not care about the boy's suffering and apparently neither did his comrades as they laughed and joined in mocking.

After a minute or two, the men seemed to come to themselves and they picked the boy back up, continuing in their former formation. They were holding the boy by his arms so his legs were left trailing behind over the uneven ground. Harry could see the boy twitch and moan every now and then and it chilled him to the bone. After a particularly loud scream escaped unbidden from the youth's lips, the group stopped in its procession and the man from the previous incident, lay the boy down with his back facing the night sky.

To Harry's horror, the man brought his hand back, as if in preparation and after a moment's hesitation, brought it back down... hard. The fist smashed down on the teenager's back, causing him to scream in pain, curling up into a protective ball. The man must've muttered something because the rest of the group laughed, heads back, with their faces caught in the reflected moonlight.

Harry couldn't believe that _no-one_ was witnessing this _crime_. Surely someone had been awoken by the disturbance. Maybe that last scream had shown someone the possible danger of this cruel group. Why hadn't Ron woken up yet? He couldn't possibly sleep that deeply that he didn't hear this. But the dormitory remained silent, broken only by the steady breathing of Harry's fellows.

Harry briefly considered waking his friends but couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off the slowly progressing group.

Suddenly, Harry jumped up off the window seat, mind made up. He rushed across the room to the door and yanked it open as quietly as possible. He only half heard the fat Lady's protests as he hurled himself through the portrait hole and down the corridor. Harry ran, in a fury; around bends and jumping down stairs two at a time, towards the bottom floor. He figured that was where the intruders would enter the castle, where else would they go? It was just as Harry had reached the top of the great staircase when he screeched to a halt. There they were.

The group had now almost reached the front doors and were still as silent as ever. Just as Harry was sure the group would continue into the castle unnoticed, the great doors opened to show a lone figure.

Harry saw the familiar long white beard and half-moon spectacles. It seemed Dumbledore had also been awake, watching the procession. Harry was sure he had never seen the old professor look so angry. He sure hoped the headmaster would never look at _him_ like that. If looks could kill...

A man from the group, the same one as before, stepped forward into the light streaming in from the entrance hall. He muttered something before holding out his hand for Dumbledore to shake. Whatever the professor said next must have been harsh because the man's hand quickly dropped to his side. The man signalled to the group behind him but still didn't break eye contact with the headmaster.

The men brought their captive into the light and for the first time Harry could clearly see the boy. He must have been around 16, maybe slightly younger, with black hair that hung a bit over his eyes. Harry couldn't see what colour those were, as the boy's eyes were closed. He was wearing an orange T-shirt, with writing on it that Harry couldn't quite make out, and jeans that looked as if they'd had a disagreement with a cat, or maybe Fluffy.

The group hauled the boy roughly up the steps, towards the door. They passed Dumbledore without even looking up. The group continued on into the hall, taking their captive with them. Soon, all Harry could see was Dumbledore come up, who was looking out at the lake, lost in thought.

Taking one final look at the grounds, the headmaster walked back into the silent castle, swinging the huge door closed behind him and leaving Harry to wonder what he could possibly have witnessed.

Percy Jackson, welcome to Hogwarts.

**Yeah, so that's about it. On the topic of Updates, I might be able to update again before the end of the hols but only if I finish the six massive assignments burning a hole in my desk. If I don't get time by when school starts I will do my best to post by week 2.**

**All reviewers will have my eternal gratitude! : )**

**AliCloud**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DON'T SHOOT! I can't tell you how sorry I am for the majorly long wait. It was inexcusable and was really despicable on my part. I'll just say how glad I am that any of you are bothering to even read Chapter two. I am eternally grateful. Also to anyone who Reviewed, Alerted or put me on their favourites, you guys are awesome and this chapter wouldn't be up without you.**_

_**Special mention to CLARATHEBIGGESTPJOFAN because her review is the one that made me actually knuckle down and finish this.**_

_**I have written notes to my anonymous reviewers in my bottom AN. If you reviewed and I haven't replied I'm really sorry, I must have missed you, I'll try to get round to replying ASAP.**_

_**As always, this if for StephCloud because she helps me with ideas.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**_

_**Also, this isn't beta-ed and I kind of need one so a) sorry for any mistakes before-hand and b) does anyone want to beta?**_

_**Cool, enjoy…**_

The Lies We Believed

Storms Brewing and Plots Stewing

_Why is it that bad news always comes with rain?_ Harry pulled his cloak tighter around himself as the morning's chilly breeze broke down any defence he made against it and froze him to the bone. It was getting colder and colder in the mornings and summer had long since departed, leaving a barren castle in its wake. The flood gates had opened up in the early hours of the morning, replacing clear sky with a dull drizzling puddle of cold and wet. All in all, Harry was seriously looking forward to hot toast.

Harry had been rudely awakened by a very loud Ronald Weasley, only to be informed that he was going to be late for breakfast if there wasn't a major miracle in the next 5 minutes. Harry was now hurrying down the icy corridors, 20 minutes late, desperately hoping against hope that there would still be some warm goodness left over from Ron's hearty appetite.

It was precisely for these reasons Harry was seriously considering that some divine creature of the universe was hoping to make him suffer as much as was physically (and mentally, it seemed) possible. Prophecy, Voldemort and Wizarding War aside, he had managed to once again land in the middle of something that had definite potential to blow up in his face. Of all the students in this fine establishment, of course _he_ was the only one to see a mysterious boy being forcibly pulled into the castle. _Of course_ it was Harry.

With this much bad luck hanging in the air, Harry was counting his blessing Hogwarts was even still standing. (A/N – Famous last words…?) Though looking around, Harry was beginning to think fate was doing its best to bring the castle's walls down too.

Despite Harry being in a hurry and only really half-awake, it was hard not to notice the storm brewing outside. Lightning was crashing violently at odd angles into the soggy green of the Howarts grounds, followed directly by the loud clap of thunder that meant the storm lay right over their heads. The rain bashed against the soaked glass, accompanied by small hailstones that chipped the smooth surfaces, as if desperately trying to breach the sealed castle. The sky was black and painted the outside world in an almost unnatural shadow. The rolling darkness that was the cloud above brought new meaning to the word angry. Forget mad, Harry could have sworn a seething hatred could be felt rolling off the dark storm, aimed directly at the school.

Yes, there was definitely a higher power out to get him.

However, the first sight of the Great Hall and its four, long, mostly full tables caused any doubts and worries to fall from his mind. The warmth from the torches on the walls reached Harry in waves and the familiar dull roar of happy chattering children filled his ears almost enough to block out any rumbling from the gale above. It was just a storm, he tried to convince himself. Hogwarts was the safest place in the Wizarding world. Nothing could hurt him here.

Despite the reassurances, a small voice in his head still whispered of danger.

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione were halfway through breakfast by the time Harry spotted them through the sea of uniforms. They were sitting on right side towards the end of the Gryffindor table. Meeting their eyes and slowly making his way towards them, it became increasingly obvious that both were uncharacteristically nervous. Hermione was biting hard into her lip and even Ron was glancing around anxiously and only talking to Hermione in hushed whispers. Harry frowned, this wasn't like his friends. Something was definitely wrong.<p>

Swinging his leg over the bench and taking his seat, Harry received a small, tense smile from Hermione that quite clearly stated, 'I-have-to-tell-you-something-that-you-won't-enjoy.' The trio remained silent as Harry piled his plate with as many warm goodies as was possible. Hermione waited until Harry was just biting into his third slice of buttered toast before making her voice heard.

"Harry. Where were you last night?"

Harry looked up quickly. "What?"

Ron glanced around before leaning in to whisper, "I woke up last night and you weren't there, mate. You didn't come back for ages and when you did you were under the invisibility cloak. So, you feel like telling where you went without us?"

Harry had been debating ever since he woke up whether or not he would tell his friends about his little night time adventure. Harry wasn't really sure why but he felt some sort of responsibility for this boy he had never even spoken to. Harry just knew that the prisoner was the good one in the situation he'd witnessed the night before. Something about the sword-wielding teen just screamed 'hero'. However, taking one look at Ron and Hermione's anxious faces he knew he couldn't keep this from them. They were his friends. Besides, they could also probably help him to figure out the problem at hand and to be honest he needed all the help he could get.

"Well," Harry began, "I woke up from this dream…" It felt good to tell someone the mystery that had been plaguing his mind from the moment he'd seen the anonymous teen the night before and soon the story was spilling freely from his mouth in a hushed whisper only Ron and Hermione could hear.

His friends seemed to become graver and if possible even more worried as Harry's story came to the end. Upon asking why Harry's friends shared a look.

"Because we may know what they've done with this kid." Ron murmured. "Dumbledore made an announcement not five minutes before you got here."

Hermione nodded vigorously, "Yes. They… Well, Harry, they have closed off the third floor corridor again this year. Dumbledore even gave us the 'don't go there unless you want to die' speech. Whatever's they're keeping there this time is pretty serious."

Harry nodded. Light bulbs were coming on in his head in rapid succession and he was pretty sure his friends were having a similar experience.

Ron leaned in even closer to mutter, "Do we check this out then?"

Harry pushed his empty plate away and made to stand up. "Yeah, let's go tonight."

(A/N – for the record, I was seriously considering ending this chapter right here. Everything after now is extra free cookies. Well not actually free. I'm kind of hoping this extra bit - that could really be a chapter on its own, by the way – will encourage some awesome reviews. Hehehe… bribes…)

* * *

><p>The rest of Harry, Ron and Hermione's first day was somewhat cut short. Afternoon lessons were cancelled because of what the teachers were referring vaguely to as 'interference'. What this implied was made clear when the trio's Charms class failed to complete a water manipulation spell. This was all quite normal, until Hermione discovered she was unable to do it either and when <em>Professor Flitwick's<em> attempt showed no difference the Professor's face turned an ashen white and he rushed from the room as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Dumbledore announced that students were being given a free afternoon soon after.

So it was that the trio found themselves slipping and sliding through the muddy marsh that the Hogwarts grounds had become. The usual rich green had been reduced to a squelching brown that soaked into the students' leather school shoes with every step. The rain was pouring almost impossibly harder, down onto their backs and the biting wind rifled through their too-thin uniforms, stealing any warmth the three had previously possessed.

Still, Harry mused, it was considerably better than the other alternative; staying inside and worrying about the weird weather with Neville and Luna. At least this way they were doing something to figure out the mystery. Harry, Ron and Hermione were not just braving the typhoon for the fun of it. There was a method to the madness. The three Gryffindors needed information. So of course it made sense to visit Hagrid.

It seemed, despite the rain pouring down from the sky and the lightning that was still hitting at odd intervals, that Hagrid's little hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest was still standing, a stark contrast to the ever darkening wood behind it. Harry was sincerely looking forward to entering the warm shelter in the distance, holding high hopes for some warm tea.

The fields were so muddy, however, that navigation through the grounds was proving virtually impossible, forcing Harry, Ron and Hermione further and further around towards the gate. It was there, through the pounding rain, soaked to the bone, that Harry and his friends first caught a glimpse of the insane picture before them.

Even in the distance Harry could clearly see the group standing just outside the Gate. There were a few of them, maybe seven or eight, standing and waving their arms, oblivious to the downpour around them. As Harry got closer he could see a few of them holding what looked like… _bows and arrows. _They were all girls, the oldest being about 15, and although he couldn't hear it, Harry could see them shouting abuse towards Hogwarts. Some of them were pounding their fists against some sort of invisible barrier that Hermione identified as the wards surrounding the school.

The girl right at the front painted an almost startling picture. She had short black hair that was constantly being blown into her face by the fierce, raging wind but somehow, the shiny circlet around her head was remaining perfectly in place as she let loose arrow after arrow from her silver bow. The girl was of an average stature but somehow emanated power, like she was born to lead. From the way she directed the other girls it was clear she was in charge, at least. What captured Harry's attention most, though, was the huge shield she was holding in front of her. It was a terrifying design, a lady with snakes for hair, although it was like no lady Harry had ever seen.

If Hermione's surprised gasp was anything to go on, she knew exactly what that shield meant.

"-Bring him back… Give…. Stop!" Harry could only hear snatches of what the group outside were shouting (most of it being obstructed by both the roaring of the rain and the protective wards surrounding the castle) but it was not a huge stretch from 'him' to the mysterious boy plaguing his mind. _So, were these his friends… or enemies? _It was just another question in a string of unanswered questions.

Harry didn't notice the big man come up behind the trio. It was only as he was being pulled away from the gate that he registered Hagrid's presence. Harry let himself be bundled along with his friends, down into Hagrid's little hut.

"What' re yeh thinkin'? Goin' out in a storm like that! And goin' near the gate too! Are yeh mad?" Hagrid's shouts rebounded around the small room as the half giant's exasperated voice filled the cabin.

Harry could almost hear the cogs turning in Hermione's mind. "Hagrid, who were those girls? They had bows and spears, that's not normal. Do you know who they are?" The three Gryffindors waited anxiously as Hagrid wiped his huge hand over his face. The big man sighed.

"Well, Dumbldore's no' sayin a lot. S'pose he don't want the students findin' out too much." Hagrid paused, obviously debating whether or not to continue, "I can tell yeh that the forrest's goin wild. The centaurs are runnin' all over; it's the most I can do ter keep 'em from outright attacking the castle. You lot shouldn't even be 'ere. Cummon, I'll walk yeh back up myself."

And so Harry, Ron and Hermione were pushed back out into the cold, the large, looming figure of Hagrid close behind.

_**Yeah, not that good, I know, but I love building tension so that's what I've done here. Reviews seriously do make me write so telling me what you think gets chapters to you faster. If you are going to review, I need to know things like:**_

_**Writing style, good or bad?**_

_**Characterisation?**_

_**Plot?**_

_**Is it interesting?**_

_**Grammar/spelling?**_

_**What you would like to happen.**_

_**My anonymous reviewers:**_

_**CLARATHEBIGGESTPJOFAN: **__Thankyou thankyou thankyou! Your reviews shamed me into getting this done and I owe you like 1000 virtual cookies._

_**StephCloud: **__thanks for looking at my story sis!_

_**Percyjacksongrl123: **__more chapters are definitely coming!_

_**Ssangel12: **__yeah I like being mysterious too. I felt kind of bad about what was happening to percy but I think it fits with the story. You were my second reviewer so thank you for all the love. I hope you will continue to read my story._


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so before we start I want to get a few things straight. I'm not dead, for one and neither have I been run over by a truck for another. This was an insanely difficult chapter to write because I wanted something really cool to happen and then it had to be postponed to the next chapter because it got so **_**long.**_** Also, in the middle of writing this I discovered that how I was going to chronologically fit the two stories together actually made no sense. I then had to go through the long and arduous process of redirecting both the plot and the timeframe in order to make sure there were no kinks in future.**

**So… Yeah, I'm back. Thank you to**_** Skyleidoscope**_** for all your amazing help, I was reading your reply to my plea for help when I had Eureka moment, so my shout out for this update is to you.**

**THANKYOU!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

**The Lies We Believed**

**1362 Associations and Institutes of the Modern Magical World**

"I'm just trying to find… something. I'm sure I saw it in this chapter-"  
>"Bloody hell, Hermione. Would you just tell us already?"<br>Hermione snapped the book she'd been rifling through shut and picked up another from the ever increasing pile around her. "Look, Ron, I'm not sure what I saw… I could be very wrong – "  
>"Well, what do you <em>think <em>you saw?"  
>"I don't know!"<p>

Harry sighed internally and slouched further into his padded library chair as his two friends continued to bicker. If only they had been able to search the third floor corridor then maybe he wouldn't be here right now. In hindsight, it had possibly not been the best idea to visit Hagrid. He had gladly given them information, but at a price. Upon returning to Hogwarts they had been met at the marble staircase by a frowning Professor. Apparently their excursion through the rain and sludge had _not _been appreciated. They had been escorted straight to the common room and encouraged to study.

It was a nice idea in theory.

Now, two days later, they were all seated around a small table piled high with books of every shape and size but it now only Hermione continued to search them. The two boys had thought following Hermione to the library to look for a picture of the warrior-girl's shield was a good idea originally, but after 3 hours of incessant page turning Harry and Ron's excitement had waned significantly. _Especially _because Hermione still refused to tell her companions _what _exactly she was looking for.

Hermione was studying what looked like a hand painted portrait when Harry spoke, "Hermione, seriously," Hermione looked up from her picture, "What makes the shield so special?" Harry was surprised to hear the desperation in his own voice, "Who was that girl?"

Hermione huffed, "That shield is important," she said glancing over the piles of books strewn upon the table, "I know I've read about it somewhere, but I think it must've been a long time ago now, maybe in our first year… I just can't remember…" Hermione snatched a book from under the table and opened it to the index.  
>"Do you even know what it was to do with?" Ron asked, slightly sarcastically, and Hermione shot him an annoyed glance.<br>"It was owned by someone important, _Ronald_. I'm not sure, but I'm almost certain it was someone ancient... who do we know who's ancient?" She mumbled the last sentence and Harry knew she was speaking more to herself than to them.

The strange thing was, even as Harry considered the peculiar shield, an inexplicable itch at the back of his mind argued that he too had seen that particular symbol before. He was sure they had never studied it at Hogwarts in class before but he had done his fair share of researching in the past (looking for Flamel, researching Polyjuice potion, finding a way to breathe under water, counteracting love potions, etc.) so it was entirely likely that he had come across it somewhere.

"I'm thinking-" Hermione said as she heaved another pile of discarded books to the side and Ron mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'Thank Merlin', "I'm thinking that the shield must be some sort of symbol or magical artefact that defines whatever group or society those girls are from." She paused to open a huge tome entitled '1362 Associations and Institutes of the Modern Magical World'. Hermione smiled, "This book shows a list of all the known magical groups in Britain. If those girls are mentioned anywhere, it will be here."

Even as Hermione started poring over the ginormous volume, quietly murmuring obscure group names, Harry somehow knew the boy (and his mysterious friends) would not be in there. He had a nagging feeling that this whole problem was much bigger than anyone at Hogwarts had originally suspected. The tension around the castle was like a dam waiting to break and Harry was becoming more and more certain 'mystery boy' was at the centre of all the commotion.

Ron was just starting to speak when Hermione quickly siphoned off her mumbling and grabbed his arm with a clear 'be quiet' facial expression, as a couple of nervous-faced first years hurried past their table. Harry didn't miss the looks of apprehension the two sent his way. It seemed that even after six years at Hogwarts he was _still_ the one everyone gawked at.

"So, just to be clear, you have no idea what this funny shield thing means?" Ron grinned as Hermione glared menacingly at him.  
>"Well, Ron, if people could stop pestering me, than maybe I could get some research done." Hermione slammed the book she had been studying shut and the sound rang out across the quiet library. Madam Pince-the-Vulture gave the trio a death glare so scathing that Harry wondered if Snape had been giving her lessons.<p>

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Harry, "Hermione," He said, his voice low because Madam Pince was still looking at them suspiciously, "How do we know these people are _his_ friends? They could be after him or wanting to double kidnap him or what if he -" Harry broke off as he saw his friends' faces, "What?"  
>Hermione sent a nervous glance at Ron, who was now completely serious, "Harry, how do we know this guy is even on our side?" Hermione pushed through Harry's consequent outburst, "It's not that we don't believe you're right… We just know sometimes you… obsess over some… <em>things <em>sometimes." Hermione looked down to study the table top as Ron refused to meet Harry's gaze.

Ron spoke up when Harry remained silent, "Mate, sorry, we don't want to argue with you about that… Stuff." He sighed, "We just, you know, want to make sure we're helping the right people before something _bad_ happens." Ron didn't need to add the 'like before'. It was not lost on Harry.

Harry was about to reply but was overtaken by Hermione, who was collecting certain books out of the various piles and rising to her feet, "Look, we can talk about this later. Dinner's in an hour and I need to borrow these books." She started to clean up their table as Harry and Ron got up too, "How 'bout I meet you in the Great Hall then?" She gave the two boys a quick smile before saying, completely seriously, "Don't do anything stupid until then."  
>Hermione turned and hurried over towards Madam Pince. It was lucky she was too far away to hear Ron's, "We make no promises."<p>

A last glare from the strict librarian waved Harry and Ron from the Library and the two were met with the relatively busy corridor outside it. Students rushed past the two boys as they ambled in no particular direction, looking for a distraction with which to pass the time. The entire atmosphere was so light and bustling, from the first year girls giggling in a door way to older kids practicing their transfiguration on the side of a hallway, that it was hard to imagine anything being wrong. Only the look of ill-disguised horror on the face of the occasional teacher and the dulled rumbling of thunder from outside signalled something out of the ordinary.

It was only as Harry and Ron began to climb higher, towards the astronomy tower and off the beaten track, that an undermining tension could be felt. The storm overhead was suddenly so much louder without the busy, everyday noises of the castle and for a minute Harry was tempted to turn back towards the safer, more populated areas downstairs. Even the portraits had fled down from the silent upper corridors and Harry was very tempted to follow them.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Ron's question startled the formerly quiet mood of the corridor and broke Harry out of his thoughts.  
>"No… why?" The query made little sense to Harry and he sent his friend a questioning glance only to find Ron was wearing an uncharacteristically serious expression.<br>"It's just… I dunno, you just…" Ron's expression hardened, "It just feels like you know something we don't… you just, care a bit too much about this 'kidnapped boy' for you to know nothing about him."  
>"Ron, I really don't know anything I haven't already told you-." Harry began, but Ron interrupted him.<br>"Then don't you think we should find out who he is?" Ron's anger laced his words, "We know nothing about this kid! He could be anyone!" Ron had stopped walking now, "How do we know he doesn't _deserve _to be captured? He's caused a giant storm for Merlin's sake! Whoever wants him back is powerful enough to take on Hogwarts for this guy." Ron lowered his voice, "How do we know that person isn't You-Know-Who?"

Harry thought for a minute. Could he be wrong? It was true that everything he knew about this boy was based on an event he'd seen from his window. Maybe it had all just been one giant misunderstanding and Dumbledore would call him into his office to explain everything at any moment. A part of Harry wanted to believe what Ron was saying, condemn the kid and be done with it. It was certainly the easier of the two options.

At the same time a deeper, more familiar voice whispered a different message. Harry's curiosity was racing through his body, urging him to find out more and pushing him ever so slowly towards the third floor corridor. It was almost like a challenge. Harry couldn't very well just forget about what he had seen. It had all felt so utterly _wrong… _and every inch of Harry wanted to know _why._

A part of Harry also _knew_ deep down that the captured boy could not be evil. Harry had never even seen him up close but from just those few moments he'd observed all he needed to. That boy had been brought here against his will and his captors had been _hurting_ him. As far Harry could see, that was reason enough to want to help him. It was that simple.

Ron must have seen his unsure expression, "Look, mate I know you want to believe he's a good guy. Just… think about it… Okay?"

Harry didn't even hear Ron leave. He was so deeply immersed in his own thoughts that when an answer to all his questions did emerge, he almost missed it.

Hurrying silently and anxiously through the corridors was a ghost Harry had never seen before. A girl, who definitely didn't belong. One who was looking straight at him. Then, before Harry could so much as call out to her she hurried on, eventually passing through an empty portrait canvas and into another corridor on the other side.

Filled with apprehension, Harry followed as quietly as possible.

Harry skidded around corners as he raced to catch up with the ghost girl. He inwardly winced at the noise he was making but shrugged it off and ran faster. He could _not_ lose this girl. Harry was sure she held the answers he'd been searching for and this time he was determined to get them.

However, as he continued to search the upper corridors at a breakneck pace it became increasingly obvious that the ghost had simply disappeared (which, Harry supposed, was not all that strange for a ghostly entity) and, although her appearance was firmly wedged in his mind, outwardly there was no trace to be found of her. Harry was forced to give up and, with a sharp twinge of disappointment, he began to descend the many moving staircases to the feast waiting below.

His eyes were still anxiously searching the crowd for any sign of the ghost when Ron and Hermione caught up with him. Painfully aware of the still slightly awkward argument between them, the three took their places at the Gryffindor table in silence. Harry knew he had to tell the other two about the dead girl but it was hard to as the other two were making no attempt to speak with him.

Eventually, about half way through dinner, in between Ron's second and third helping, Harry found enough courage to mutter, "Listen, did you see this ghost? She was never there before, I would have realised -,"  
>Harry faltered as Hermione and Ron's faces showed incomprehension. Hermione was the first to speak, "Harry, what are you -,"<p>

Hermione was interrupted by the doors to the Great Hall crashing open violently. The hinges on the doors groaned as strain was placed on them, but the figure that stood in the giant doorway showed no sign that it was she who had pushed the doors open.

"Hermione," Harry breathed, "She's what I'm talking about."

The ghost surveyed the Great Hall with a calm exterior that killed the sounds of happiness around the hall, leaving an almost deathly chill in their wake. No one moved as the serene young girl glided slowly down the main isle, silent and emotionless as a shadow flickering in a small flame's light. The glow from the candles on the walls and ceiling seemed to move through her body and there was no silhouette cast on the floor around her. As she walked her feet and ankles often slipped beneath the floor as though it was under the earth where she truly belonged and she was eager to return there. She was unlike any other ghost Harry had ever laid eyes on and he wondered where she had come from or what she had seen that would leave her so… composed.

"Hello," she said, "My name is Bianca Di Angelo."

**Ok, that's that. I'm **_**really**_** not sure about this chapter. I've never been very good at dialogue so I hope you like it but if you thought this chapter was rather boring then please read the next chapter because I'm **_**really**_** looking forward to writing it. This was sort of the last chapter for now that's based on suspense and I'm looking forward to answering some of the questions you might have in the following chapter.**

**For people who would like to review, I really would appreciate it. As I said before I don't know if you guys will like this chapter, so any feedback would be great. In terms of what feedback I'd like if you could tell me how I did on dialogue and if the story is still interesting. A lot of you liked where I was going with the story last chapter, has that changed?**

**Lastly for reading and putting up with my infrequent updates. I love all.**

**To my anonymous reviewers:  
>Nobody: <strong>I'm not sure if this was one person, or a few because 'nobody' reviewed several times, but thankyou for the support. It means a lot.  
><strong>Fourteen Things: <strong>well, here I am. I updated for you! Thankyou for caring enough to say thakyou that many times.  
><strong>A Person: <strong>Not annoying at all… Please don't give up on this story! I want you to read and enjoy!  
><strong>Mimi:<strong> Well, here we are January 9 2012. I'm sorry I didn't update by the end of the year but if it's any consolation, your review did make me start writing, it took me longer than three days to write this, but I did do my best.  
><strong>GreekGeek: <strong>I'm glad you like it… And I think I'll take that cherry. They're yummy.  
><strong>LaLa:<strong> Well, I've written more, and will continue to do so.  
><strong>CLARATHEBIGGESTPJOFAN:<strong> thankyou for your consistent reviews. They are much appreciated and thankyou for not giving up on this story.  
><strong>A New Reviewer: <strong>I just really like suspense.  
><strong>Anonymous: <strong>I am especially grateful for your review because you really did give me a lot of feedback. I agree with you about the way the HP/PJO section has become rather repetitive and this story is my attempt at breaking that up a little bit.  
><strong>athenaposeidonme: <strong>Thankyou for your praise.  
><strong>Melanie Mellark: <strong>Thankyou and _yes_ I totally agree.  
><strong>A Person (Possibly not the same one as above): <strong>Wow! I think it's me who should be saying THANKYOU. That is impressive.  
><strong>Nord: <strong>Thankyou.  
><strong>Dov5e: <strong>I've posted now, and thankyou.  
>to <strong>Ana, FD, MoonSurfer3343, Primcartoons and anyone else I missed: <strong>Thankyou!  
><strong>Shinigami<strong>: I'm not going to answer any of your questions as they will be revealed in time but I'm glad you like my story.

**Yeah, I think that's it… GoodBye.**


End file.
